User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Thing 2 Part 5
(Ok, not Part 7 or 6, Part 5 IS The Last Part! Yes Last Part, let's get this over with right? Right!) Narrator: And on top of the giant building, all of them got up there immediately! Cuddles: *Points forward* Hey! :D! Look guys, Fliqpy was actually telling us the truth for once!! *The helicopter is seen!* Cuddles: There is the helicopter! Over there! Disco Bear:... YES! Now we can finally go and find a new home! I am so very happy for this! OH YEAH! It's about time we finally gets some rest after all this apocalypse thing! *Fliqpy, behind them, pulls out his gun towards at Disco Bear!* *Fliqpy shoots, WTH Fliqpy? He shoots!* Disco Bear: *He got hit, so he flies down the building!* OOF! WAAAAH! NOOOO! WHY DO EVERYBODY ALWAYS PICKS ON ME? MAYBE BECAUSE I AM A CREEEEEEP! *We didn't see him splat on ground tho!* Cuddles: HEY! >:/! FLIQPY! Why did you just shoot down Disco Bear? Fliqpy: Yes, you see, Cuddles! There is a VERY obvious explaining to say! AHEM! I AIN'T on your side! I only used all of your help so we could take down all those zombies down together! NOW! I am going to have that helicopter all for myself! I will fly back to the place i came from at the very start so i can kill everybody who lives in there. And oh! There is one more IMPORTANT thing to tell you guys! I am going to kill ALL of you! And all of you will fall down this giant building JUST like Disco Bear! MUEHEHEHEHEHEH! Well, Cuddles, any last words? Cuddles: Murderer Care Bear! Fliqpy: GRRRRR! *The Tank from earlier seems to have survived before, it flies behind Fliqpy!* Narrator: THE TANK RETURNED! And it took down Fliqpy! *The Tank hits Fliqpy on the head, causing him to drop his weapon and fall on the ground on the roof!* Fliqpy: Z_X OH PLEASE! <:O Don't destroy me! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEFORE! I am too evil and ugly to die! Cuddles: Come on guys, let's get to the helicopter! Before The Tank chooses one of us next! *Cuddles and Friends runs to the helicopter!* Cuddles: *Inside helicopter!* All right, let's start! *Helicopter starts* What is The Tank doing with Fliqpy, btw? Fliqpy: *As The Tank fortunately holds Fliqpy and goes to the edge of the building!* NO PLEASE! Don't kill me! I am just a murderer bear who is the one who is supposed to kill everybody else, not you! The Tank: RAAA! *About to throw down Fliqpy off the building* Fliqpy: PLEASE! NO! *The Tank threw Fliqpy!* WAAAAH! NOOOO! FLIQPY GOES DOOOOOWN! The Tank: RAAA? *Stares suddenly at the helicopter then* Narrator: It saw and wanted to destroy Cuddles and Friends! *The Tank charges once again!* So The Tank started to charge at them once again! *The Tank missed the helicopter and fell off the building, serves it right!* Narrator: But NOW, The Tank jumped TOO far, and so, he fell down to his doom! *That's right, Narrator!* *The helicopter flies away!* Cuddles: *Inside helicopter* Well guys, that was a pretty long adventure! Toothy: It sure was, Cuddles! I want to go home now! Petunia: One thing darling, we have to get a NEW home in the next upcoming episode! *Next upcoming episode? Since upcoming, Petunia broke the fourth wall!* I will NEVER forget this event! *The helicopter flies to the distance!* *And so, the screen turns black!* Cuddles: *In the middle of the black screen!* Don't forget, people! You should get "Deadeye Derby" Unless IF ya have already played it, and if ya don't liked it, ya can try other Happy Tree Friends Video Games! But however, not everybody needs to try it! And i'm outta here! *Cuddles leaves the black screen as he uh suddenly runs to the right of the screen!* *End of Part 5 AND whole parts of "Cuddles Zombie Thing 2"!* The End! (Keep in mind, in Friday i will start the NEXT adventure that is same story, however, i did it, yay!) Category:Blog posts